Mother Earth (an Earthbound BeginningsMother 1 Narration)
by Nyo-Kun
Summary: Aliens strike Earth! Earth is a mess! Trouble is amok! And only 4 children can save the world and stop this Alien threat! Can these children save the world? What treacherous journey lies for these children?


This was my 8th Grade writing project, I left it completely unaltered from here. I took from my DeviantArt and posted it here due to the lack of attention it got on there (as in none.) I won't be getting a monitor for my PC til' tomorrow (as I'm writing this), until then, this is what I got.

I'm open to any criticism, lord knows I'll need it. Please bash away. Thanks!

NOTE: This isn't an entire original story, I'm simply narrating some of the events of the first part of the game, and adding in my own context. Just letting you guys know.

"Mother Earth"

One night, in the Early 1900's a dark cloud hovered of the town of a small, Rural Town in America known as "Podunk". A young couple, George and Maria went to go investigate. When they went to go see, it was none other than a real UFO! Out came two aliens, one male, one female. They kidnapped and abducted the young couple. Later, the young couple were tasked with taking care of a newborn alien known as "Gigue" (who would later become "The Cosmic Destroyer" known as "Giygas" in Earthbound, the game that comes after this one), until he grew up. Three years passed, George, the husband, returns with no recollection of what happened. Maria however, never returned to Podunk.

Eighty years later, in the present day, in the same rural American town of Podunk, a young. 12-year-old boy named Ninten, lives with his mother and his two sisters, Minnie (Ninten's 1st Sister) and Mimmie (Ninten's 2nd Sister), his Father, was always working far from home and simply called him from time to time. One day, Ninten was playing Pokemon Red on his Gameboy, when he noticed his battery was getting low, he went to go get some new Double AA batteries for his now dead Gameboy, but as he went out to go get the batteries, the lamp that set next to him on his table, zoomed with lightning fast speed and attacked Ninten. Ninten struck at the Lamp a few times, his lamp hitting him a few times as well. By the time Ninten, had finally made his Lamp stop moving, he was worn out. Ninten darted out of his room, as soon as he did. His house was shaking violently, as if an Earthquake was happening. Ninten ran into his sister Minnie's room.

"Help!" Minnie shrieked, all though no peril was in the room, Ninten knew only one thing, Mimmie was in actual trouble! Ninten dashed out of the room and ran into Mimmie's room, the door slamming widely open, followed by a loud "BANG!" as it hit the wall. Mimmie had a terrified look on her face, "Th-the doll!" she said panickedly. Ninten looked over at her favorite doll, one of it's arms was missing now, and all the accessories on it were on the floor, ripped. The doll shook and moved around violently, as if a ghost had possessed it. The Doll noticed Ninten and attacked him. Ninten dodged swiftly luckily, sending it crashing into the wall. The doll floated back up, the Doll zoomed at Ninten just like his Lamp previously did, Ninten struck the doll, it collapsed on the floor, slamming hard. Mimmie, who was hiding underneath her bed, she poked her head out of the bottom of her bed. "Th-that was...SCARY!" she said, still shaken a little from the doll. "W-well, thank you big bro." Mimmie said. "You thirsty?" she asked. Ninten shrugged. Mimmie took it as a yes, "Here, Ninten you look thirsty." Mimmie gave Ninten a bottle of Orange Juice and handed it to Ninten. While Ninten was enjoying a sip from his bottle of Orange Juice and Quietness, he noticed something in the doll he didn't see before. Ninten looked inside the doll and noticed a music box inside, with a knob to turn. Ninten turned the knob all the way and a short tune played, for some reason, Ninten remembered the tune. It was a relaxing and happy tune.

Ninten went downstairs to see his Mom, scared just as much his sisters were. "Oh thank goodness! There you are Ninten!" she said, relieved of the safety of her son. "If only your father were-" She was interrupted by the ring of the house's Rotary Phone. "Oh! Telephone!" she exclaimed. "Will you answer that, Ninten?" she asked, in her dearest motherly voice. Ninten went over to where the phone rang and picked up the phone.

"Ninten? It's your Dad. You get an Earthquake around too? I think it was a Poltergeist." there was a long pause that lasted a couple minutes. Finally, his dad spoke.

"...Ninten, I think it's time for you to go on a little adventure for me. Your Great Grandfather studies PSI, you need to learn to awaken your powers, Ninten." he said, in a more serious tone than he'd ever spoken. Ninten gave a confused look, not sure what to say. "...I left some things in the Basement that might help you, you'll a the key. Don't remember where I put it. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it. Good Luck, Son." He said, in an inspiring voice before hanging up.

Ninten hung up after a few seconds of processing what he heard. He went outside to see if their dog, Mick, was ok. Ninten saw that he indeed was ok and went to go back inside, however, something on Mick's collar caught his eye as it shined in the bright sun. Ninten looked to see what it was, it was a key. Ninten removed the Key from the mutt's collar. Ninten went back inside and used the Key on the Basement Door, it managed to open. Ninten went inside he noticed a bunch of...presents, on the floor. Ninten opened them one by one. He got: His Great Grandfather's Diary, some Bread, and A Plastic Bat. Ninten hit a rat that tried to bite him with his Bat, it became quiet. Ninten ran back upstairs. As soon as Ninten came back upstairs, everyone (Except Mick and Ninten's Dad), was looking at him with...loving eyes? For a few seconds, there was nothing, but finally, Mimmie hugged Ninten tight.

"Good Luck, Big Brother." Minnie said, before letting him go from the last possible hug. "You need anything for me to hold on to, I'm your go-to girl!" Minnie said cheerfully and giggling afterwards. Ninten handed her the Basement Key he no longer needed. "Ok, I'll take care of this with utmost care." she said. Ninten finally looked to his Mom, "Good Luck, sweetie." she said, hugging and kissing Ninten.

Ninten, finally knowing of his new found destiny, left the house he once always stayed in. He understood what his dog Mick said for some odd reason (His first signs of knowing he has PSI),

"Good luck Ninten!" He yelled. Once the door to his house closed, Ninten darted off and into the world. Now, Ninten's Grand Adventure begins.


End file.
